


Christmas Wars

by Krisaissosmart



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, F/M, Gen, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krisaissosmart/pseuds/Krisaissosmart
Summary: For most wolves, Christmas is a time of giving. A time of joy and spending time with loved ones.Omegas Ashley and Sven are not most wolves.Their only priority is beating one another at the annual neighborhood decorations contest.This year, however, Ashley and Sven have a common enemy.What happens when two neighbors unite to take down the newest pack member?





	Christmas Wars

**Author's Note:**

> This work is non-fandom. It is my entry into the http://omegaverse-council.tumblr.com/ contest for original a/b/o short stories. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys it!

                     “Hey Ash. It looks like we’re getting new neighbors. A moving van just rolled up.” Yoonjae said to his mate as he looked through the blinds.

                     “Jae, my love. My favorite alpha in the whole wide world. Can you get the Christmas decorations down from the attic?” Ashley said, sweeping her light brown hair into a messy ponytail as she entered the living room.

                     “Ash, my dear, sweet little omega. It’s November 3rd. Isn’t it a bit _early_ for Christmas decorations?” Yoonjae replied, still staring outside.

                     “I will not lose to Sven this year! I swear! He killed me with that whole ‘Candy Land Christmas’ theme he did last year! I have a reputation to uphold and I will not let him win this year! Are you even listening to me, Jae?” Ashley said, finally noticing her mate’s inattention.

                    “I’m listening. You and Sven have been battling it out for years. Wouldn’t you rather spend this Christmas _not_ in some silly decorations war with the neighbor?” Yoonjae said, turning his towering frame to focus on his mate.

                   “Just get the decorations.” Ashley said, stomping from the room.

                   Three days later, Ashley stood at her mailbox, dumbfounded as she stared across the street. The new neighbors had started moving in three days ago and they were already putting up Christmas decorations in the yard. By the looks of it, they were doing a “Grinch Who Stole Christmas” theme.

                   There was a giant Grinch inflatable, a sleigh, and a litter of Christmas trees, decorative presents and ugly sweaters strewn across the yard. It looked as though the cartoon had thrown up on the lawn. In the middle of the mess stood, what Ashley assumed, was one of the new neighbors. As Ashley stared in agitation, the new neighbor, an omega by the looks of her small build and stature, waved.

                   Ashley’s blood began to boil. This new neighbor had no business coming in and adding to Ashley’s stress. She and Sven had been competing for neighborhood bragging rights for the last four years. Each Christmas, they both worked tirelessly to buy, build or borrow the most extravagant decorations. They were in a dead tie. Each house had won the neighborhood association’s contest twice in four years.

                   Truth be told, most of the wolves in the neighborhood didn’t put much effort into the contest. Most houses put up twinkle lights. A few would add reindeer or a plastic Santa. Sven and Ashley were the only wolves that lost sleep over the placement of a candy cane or if a red and green color scheme was too traditional.

                   Ashley frowned, thinking of all the extra time, work and money she’d have to put in this year if she was going to beat both Sven and the new neighbors.

                   “You and I have a problem.” Ashley was pulled from her thoughts by a soft voice next to her.

                    She turned and saw the dirty blond hair and hazel eyes of her arch nemesis, Sven. Sven stood barely 5 feet 6 inches and always smelled of warm pastries. His straight and narrow nose twitched in disdain as he jolted his chin in the direction of the new neighbor’s house.

                    “Her name is Paige. Her alpha’s name is Amal. They were mated two months ago. Which means this is their first official Christmas together in their first house as a mated couple.” He spoke, smugly.

                   “How do _you_ know all this?” Ashley shot back.

                   “Imani. You know how she is. She feels it’s her duty as an alpha to welcome all the new pack members on the street. That’s not the point though.” Sven paused, waiting for Ashley’s response.

                   “What _is_ the point?” Ashley sighed, stress growing with each passing second.

                    “You and I have a common enemy.” Sven revealed.

                    “Meaning?”

                    “Meaning, it’s one thing losing to you. You build half your decorations by hand. Last year, you built a working train to weave its way around your yard. I can respect that. But this new omega? She buys cheap decorations. I _won’t_ lose to her.” Sven spat out.

                    “So, what are you proposing? A truce? One of us still has to win this year.” Ashley wasn’t following.

                    “I’m proposing that we combine forces and show her who runs this neighborhood.”

                    “I’m listening.”

                    Several hours later, Imani came home to find her omega, Sven, and Ashley swimming in papers and Christmas lights. The two omegas sat next to one another, heads close as they whispered ideas. Occasionally, one would bend forward to write something on a piece of paper. Imani had never seen the two omegas share anything more than rude comments and dirty looks.

                    Sven looked up to see his mate watching them. Imani loomed in the doorway, an amused smirk on her face. As she made eye contact with her omega, she tilted her head to the side, eyebrow raising in question.

                   “Ashley and I have decided to stop our silly feud this year. We’re going to work together and have one cohesive display.” Sven said, matter-of-factly.

                   “Yep. We’re going to destroy the new neighbors!” Ashley supplied.

                   “Can’t you just get along? Why end one feud just to start another? They aren’t just our new neighbors. They are our new _pack members_. It can’t be easy for them. They were just mated. They’ve just moved into a new house. Joined a new pack. So, how about we all start being _neighborly_ and invite them over for dinner or something?” Imani lectured.

                  “Pass.” Sven said.

                  “ _Hard_ pass.” Ashley said, crossing something out on her paper.

                  “Unbelievable.” Imani said as she left the room.

                  Before Ashley and Sven could continue scheming, there was a knock at the door. Imani went to answer it, as Sven made no move to get up.

                  “Is my omega here?” Yoonjae’s velvet voice carried into the house.

                 As Imani stood aside to let Yoonjae in, they shared a confused look.

                 “Hi, Alpha!” Ashley waved happily from her paper pile.

                 “Hi, hon. What are you doing?” Yoonjae questioned, afraid to hear the answer.

                 “It seems our omegas have developed a nonsense grudge against the new pack members. They’ve teamed up to deliver maximum damage in the Christmas contest.” Imani said through gritted teeth. Her scent of annoyance was prominent in the room.

                 “This stupid Christmas contest. I swear, it’s the same thing every year. The two of you spend two months doing everything in your power to beat each other. Now this little vendetta is being directed at Paige and Amal? What have they done to provoke the two of you?” Yoonjae’s voice raised in anger.

                The two omegas bowed their heads in submission. It wasn’t often that either of their alphas raised their voice to the omegas. Yoonjae instantly felt his heart pull at the sight of his omega. He knew how much Ashley loved Christmas and how competitive she could be. Truth be told, Yoonjae loved seeing his mate’s eyes sparkle as she thought up ideas for the contest. He loved seeing her huge, toothy grin when she presented her hand-built decorations to him. Aside from the silly rivalry between the omegas, Christmas was Yoonjae’s favorite time of year. It meant he got to see his mate glow in excitement. He loved feeling the pull of her joy through their bond. Loved coming home to smell her bright, lemon scent of contentment throughout their home.

                “Listen, I don’t want to upset the two of you. This weird little friendship you’ve got going on here is cute, in a sick and twisted kind of way. I’m glad to see the two of you getting along and working together. That being said, I don’t want to trade one war for another. Work on your display together and make it great. But do it in the spirit of bringing joy to the neighborhood. Not so you can make our new pack members feel unwelcome.” Yoonjae said.

 

                In the weeks following, Sven and Ashley spent all their free time working on their display. They had an unspoken pact. Beat the new neighbors, but don’t mention that objective in front of the alphas anymore. They didn’t have time to sit through more lectures about being friendly.

                They had decided on a “Winter Wonderland” theme. Ashley had painstakingly carved exactly 24 penguins and 6 polar bears from wood and painted them to look real. Sven had pulled out all the stops, buying a snow machine and covering everything in sight in fake snow. Imani and Yoonjae had been enlisted to hang thousands of twinkle lights on their houses, decks and trees. The alphas were happy to see their omegas finally getting along. They were also proud of the hard work their omegas had been putting in. Since there wasn’t a fence between the two yards, their joint lawn looked spectacular. The omegas never seemed content with the effect though. Each day, they would come up with yet another idea to make their yards the best in the neighborhood.

                “What if we turned my swimming pool into an ice skating rink?” Ashley supplied.

                “We could also create a snow path that leads to a giant igloo!” Sven added.

                The alphas helpfully suggested throwing a block party to spread some Christmas cheer and a sense of community through the pack. The omegas agreed, mainly to garner an upper hand in the decorating contest. The new neighbors’ Grinch decorations were coming together nicely, and the omegas were feeling the competition.

                Whenever the omegas saw Paige, painstakingly working on her decorations alone, or with her mate, they couldn’t help the looks of disdain that adorned their faces. The more effort Paige put into her lawn, the more work Ashley and Sven had to accomplish to make sure theirs was always better. Their combined scents of blind annoyance and hatred were palpable throughout the street. It wasn’t uncommon for Paige to quit working and go inside whenever she saw either Ashley or Sven.

                 Two and a half weeks before Christmas, Ashley got a letter from the neighborhood association.

                 “You’ve got to be kidding me!” Ashley yelled.

                 “What happened?!” Yoonjae rushed into the living room wearing nothing but a towel. He was dripping water all over the floor as he wiped his face, desperate to keep shampoo from running into his eyes.

                 “ _Apparently_ , using our pool as an ice skating rink is in direct violation of rule 72 in the neighborhood association agreement. We’re being fined $115 and ordered to empty and cover the pool!” Ashley yelled.

                “Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later. I had my reservations about the safety of turning our pool into an ice rink.” Yoonjae said, walking towards the bathroom to finish his shower.

               “It’s totally safe! I researched it online!” Ashley called back as the bathroom door closed and the shower water began running again.

 

               After much deliberation, Ashley and Sven decided to petition the neighborhood association for the use of their homemade ice rink. The rink was an integral part of their winter wonderland and it was too late to back out now. It was just one week before the Christmas competition and two weeks until Christmas. There was no way either of them would accept the loss of the ice rink. Something had to be done and fast.

               “If you think for one second I’m giving up the ice rink, you’ve got another thing coming!” Ashley slammed her hand down on the desk as she hollered at the members of the neighborhood association.

               “Yoonjae, kindly calm your omega. I may be a beta, but I’m still a member of this association and I won’t be talked down to by an omega.” The male association member narrowed his dark eyes on Ashley.

               Before Yoonjae could react, Sven stepped in front of Ashley, gently nudging her backwards towards her mate. Ashley and Sven shared a look before she huffed and stomped over to her mate.

               “I’d like to apologize for my packmate here. Yelling and throwing a fit is completely out of line. However, I _do_ wish you would reconsider Ashley’s ice rink. It’s 100% safe. Everyone here knows that Ashley is a genius when it comes to this kind of hands on stuff. Hell, she assembled the entire sound system in this clubhouse and was a spearhead in figuring out the schematics of the aqueduct system for the community garden. Don’t you think she would have thoroughly researched how to _safely_ turn a swimming pool into an ice rink?” Sven pled with the association members.

              “Look, rules are rules. I’m not even sure why the two of you are working together this year. Everyone knows about your petty _omega_ rivalry.” The beta scoffed.

              At his words, both Yoonjae and Imani let out low, protective growls. It was one thing for the alphas to comment on their mates’ rivalry. It was a _completely_ separate thing for this beta to mock their omegas in front of the association and several pack members. At the sound of their growls, Ashley leaned in to her mate’s side as he wrapped a protective arm around her and pulled her closer. Sven, however, glanced to his mate incredulously. He was desperately trying to smooth matters over with the association and Ashley and their alphas weren’t helping his case.

              “Level with me here. What do Ashley and I need to do to keep the ice rink?” Sven began negotiations.

              After several minutes of hushed words and lots of head nodding, Sven shook the hands of each association member before turning to his mate and neighbors, a triumphant smile on his face.

             “Good news! We get to keep the ice rink!” Sven said as he led the others from the clubhouse.

             “At what cost?” Imani was hesitant to ask.

             “Surprisingly, not much. Each member gets a basket of homemade pastries from me and Ashley has to design and build a new swing set for the pack playground this spring.” Sven said smugly.

            “The old one _was_ looking a bit run down.” Yoonjae said with a smirk.

            “Also, they needed a few more alpha chaperones for the winter dance at the high school. So, I volunteered Imani and Yoonjae.” Sven said, coolly.

            The four walked back towards their street, laughing and praising Sven for his smooth talking. As they turned the corner, they saw Paige decorating several fake Christmas trees that had been set up in her yard. Yoonjae and Imani called out greetings, while Sven and Ashley rolled their eyes and continued to laugh at Sven’s smooth negotiations. At the sight of the omegas, Paige let out a sad sigh before turning and slumping inside.

            The next day, Ashley and Sven, as well as their mates, were putting the final touches on their winter wonderland. Not only had they converted a swimming pool into an ice rink, they had built a large igloo out of huge glass blocks in the front yard. Sven had painted the whole thing with frost paint. They had set up a table inside with finger foods and deserts baked by Sven.

            Imani was setting up a bonfire in her and Sven’s driveway while Yoonjae set up a hot chocolate station near the front door of his and Ashley’s house. Everything had come together magically. The entire front and back yard was lit up with twinkling lights. Ashley had built an archway between the two yards leading to the backyard. It was guarded by a couple of life-sized nutcrackers that Ashley had built a few years ago. Sven had cutely placed Ashley’s penguins and polar bears around the yards to seem as though they were party guests. A polar bear standing near the ice rink, as a spectator. A penguin in the igloo, plate of finger foods on his wing as though he were getting a snack. There were a few penguins and a polar bear huddled near the bonfire, adding to the warmth of the atmosphere.

            Yoonjae was arranging a variety of marshmallows and candy canes to add to cups of hot chocolate while Imani hauled a cooler towards the shaved ice station that Sven had insisted on. As Sven and Ashley began positioning the different flavored syrups, Amal stormed over to the group.

            Before she reached the omegas, Yoonjae and Imani rushed to block her path. The omegas clutched one another in fear as waves of aggression and dominance pulsed through the air. The alphas exchanged hostile growls until Amal finally spoke.

            “What did Paige ever do to deserve this?!” She bellowed.

            At her words, the other alphas faltered.

            “What are you talking about?” Imani questioned, still blocking the omegas from danger.

            “I’m talking about how your omegas have made it their _mission_ to make my mate feel like an outcast! They’ve gone out of their way to ignore her or give her dirty looks. And now, to not invite her to the block party? We’re the _only_ wolves on the street that didn’t get an invite to the block party. I don’t personally care, because it seems like the two of you are just petty little omegas who only care about yourselves. But my mate _cares_. She just wanted to be part of the pack. She just wanted to be _included_. She’s worked her tail off trying to impress you. To be accepted by you. And instead, you took every chance you got to hurt and upset her. We left our old pack because they didn’t approve of our mating. All Paige ever wanted was a pack that supported us. A pack that made her feel welcome. Instead, you gave her nothing but hatred and exclusion. My mate is curled up in her nest, sobbing her eyes out right now. So, I want to know _why_. Why are you doing this to _my mate_?” Amal let out a frustrated cry.

            At this, Yoonjae and Imani turned to look at their omegas, guilt and shame tugging at their mating bonds. Both omegas had their heads hung in shame. Ashley blinked away tears as Sven blushed in embarrassment. Both Sven and Ashley were tremendously competitive. The rivalry between the two of them had always felt like a competition between athletes. It was nothing _personal_. It was about winning or losing. It never occurred to either of them that Paige might not actually _want_ to compete with them. They never stopped to think that maybe Paige was just trying to be liked by them.

            As Ashley thought back over the last several weeks, she recalled how Paige had waved and smiled to her when she and Amal had first moved in. She thought about how, over time, the smiles and waves had turned to looks of confusion and finally sadness. She thought back to how Paige seemed to hide any time she or Sven were outside. Shame washed over her at how childish she and Sven had been. How much they must have hurt the new omega. She felt guilty. Amal was right. Paige had done nothing to earn her scorn.

            “We never meant to hurt her.” Ashley spoke softly.

            “Well you sure as hell made it clear to her that she wasn’t welcome.” Amal shot back.

            “Amal, I can’t imagine how you and your omega must feel right now. But I feel like I need to give you some background on the situation.” Yoonjae interjected.

            “I don’t care about the background situation. They hurt my omega for no reason and they need to fix it. Now.” Amal said before storming back towards her house.

            “She’s right, Jae. It doesn’t matter why we did what we did. You and Imani were right too. We should have been nice to her. We should have invited them to dinner or included them in game night. I feel like such a horrible person.” Ashley said, still wiping tears from her eyes.

            “So, how do we fix this?” Sven asked, a look of determination in his eyes.

            “We start by forfeiting the Christmas contest.” Ashley whispered.

            Everyone turned to her in shock. Aside from Sven, no one wanted to win the contest more than Ashley. This was her yearly dream. To give that up, Ashley must have been truly ashamed. However, in light of the way Amal had defended her omega, forfeiting the contest wouldn’t be enough to make amends. They needed to prove to both Amal and Paige that they never meant to exclude or hurt them.

            “Do you think Amal would let us apologize to Paige?” Sven looked questioningly at Imani.

            “I hope so.” She replied.

            The omegas agreed that they had to at least try.

            Sven knocked on Amal and Paige’s front door. Ashley stood at his side, a look of determination on her face. Their alphas stood in Amal and Paige’s driveway, far enough to let the omegas do what they needed to do, but close enough to protect them if Amal lost her temper. After a few knocks, Amal answered the door, a look of disdain on her face.

            “Alpha, would it be possible for us to speak with your omega?” Ashley asked softly. She and Sven both hanging their heads in submission.

            Amal ushered the two omegas through the door and towards the second bedroom. As they reached the door, Amal knocked on the door gently.

            “Paige, baby, there’s a couple of wolves here to see you.”  Amal spoke softly, as if speaking to a cornered animal.

            There was no acknowledgement from the other side of the door, though there was an audible sniffle. Ashley and Sven looked at Amal for direction. She was the alpha here and this was her house and her mate. Amal sighed, making a decision.

            “Say what you have to say through the door. It’s her decision if she wants to listen or not. I’ll be in the living room so you don’t have to be afraid. If she tells you to go away, do as she says.” Amal said before turning and walking down the hall towards the living room.

            Sven and Ashley watched her go before making eye contact. Neither of them really knew what to say. Truth be told, neither of them had ever actually spoken to Paige. That thought alone sent another wave of shame over them.

            “Paige? It’s Ashley and Sven. From across the street. We wanted to apologize for the way we have treated you. There’s no excuse. Really. There isn’t. We should never have acted like this to you. I’m really sorry that we hurt you. We never wanted to make you feel unwelcome. It was never our intention.” Ashley said before Sven took over.

            “We are both unnaturally competitive about the Christmas contest. Most of the wolves in the pack don’t take it seriously. Ashley and I take it _way too_ seriously. So, when you showed up, and started putting your decorations up, Ashley and I panicked. The competition is always between just the two of us. So, when we saw your display, and it was a really good display, we kind of went a little crazy. It became all about the contest and we should have stopped to take a breath and realize that you are a new member of the pack. We should have welcomed you and gotten to know you instead of treating you like our enemy. We’re truly sorry.” Sven explained.

            “Also, for what it’s worth, we never meant to exclude you from the invites to the block party. That was a miscommunication between Sven and I. We each thought that the other had sent the invite to you. Listen, we understand if you don’t accept our apologies. I know that nothing can make up for the way we’ve treated you. But, if you let us, we’d like to make it up to you.” Ashley continued.

            At this, they heard a soft shuffling of feet before the door clicked open. On the other side stood Paige, eyes red and puffy from crying. Her scent of rosemary wafted into the hall. Her ink black hair was messy and smelled faintly of Amal’s bourbon scent as if Amal had tried to comfort her by running her fingers through her hair. Despite her appearance, there was a warmth to Paige that neither Sven or Ashley had noticed before.

            Paige stood at the door expectantly. It was clear she wasn’t ready to speak, but wanted to let them know she was listening.

            “Ashley and I have decided to forfeit the contest this year.” Sven said before Ashley took over.

            “Aside from that, we would personally like to invite you and Amal to the block party.” Ashley said.

            “We would also like it if you would join us for dinner and game night on Tuesday night. Ashley and I used to be mortal enemies because of the Christmas contest. But since we’ve stopped competing with one another, we’ve found we’re really good at beating our mates at Scrabble when we team up! It would be fun if you and Amal came too!” Sven said.

            “We want to get to know you. You are a part of this pack and packs are supposed to support one another and spend time together. And so far, we’ve been doing a really shitty job at that. So, we’d like to start over and welcome you to the pack the way we should have when you first moved in.” Ashley finished.

            “I’ll accept your apologies on one condition. Next year, I want to work with you guys on the Christmas contest. If you truly want me to feel like part of the pack, then I want to be included in the decorating of _all_ of our houses.” Paige said.

            “Done.” Ashley replied without hesitation.

            “Really?” Paige asked, surprised.

            “Of course! Didn’t you know that just to stay ahead of you, we had to build an _ice rink_ in Ashley’s pool?!” Sven joked.

            “You’re kidding!” Paige laughed.

            “Nope. Grab your coat and we’ll show you!” Ashley said with a smile.

            Paige quickly ushered the omegas towards the living room. The omegas were surprised to see their mates sitting on the couch talking with Amal. Paige pulled her coat on as the alphas stood up in confusion.

            “Amal! They built an ice rink just to beat me! Want to go check it out?!” Paige said, handing Amal her coat.

            “Of course, love! Should we bring anything to the block party?” Amal asked, looking at the other two alphas in the room.

            “Nope! You’re our guests tonight! Just come hang out and have a good time!” Ashley responded.

            By the time the group walked across the street, several other pack members were heading towards their winter wonderland. Yoonjae started stirring the hot chocolate while Imani began dishing up shaved ice. Ashley and Sven gave Amal and Paige a tour of the decorations before helping them dish up a plate of finger foods. As more guests began to arrive, Sven spotted one of the neighborhood association members. Grabbing Ashley by the wrist, he pulled her in the direction of the association member.

            “We forfeit!” Sven yelled as they reached the beta.

            “ _What_?!” The beta looked shocked and confused.

            “Yep! We decided that welcoming our new packmates is more important than a silly contest. So, we forfeit! Enjoy the winter wonderland!” Ashley said before pulling Sven towards the ice rink.

            After the entire pack had gathered, the head of the neighborhood association informed the pack that it was time to announce the winner of the Christmas contest. Ashley and Sven pulled Paige towards the front of the pack to hear the results.

            “As head of the neighborhood association, it is my deepest pleasure to announce that this year’s winners of the annual Christmas contest are none other than Jack and Elisabeth from 74th Street with their wonderful ‘Nightmare Before Christmas’ display!” The association member bellowed above the crowd.

            To her left, Ashley saw the alpha couple from two streets over jumping up and down and hugging. She stared at them, dumbfounded and blinking in confusion as they high fived and fist pumped. She and Sven had spent so much time focusing on Paige and Amal’s display, they had forgotten to check out the rest of the pack to look for any other competition.

            Ashley, Sven and Paige all looked at one another. Paige just shrugged her shoulders and laughed before Sven dragged the two omegas towards the shaved ice station.

                                                            **The Following Summer**

            “Jae, can you start getting the Christmas decorations out?” Ashley called her spot at the picnic table as she poured herself a lemonade.

            “Ash, can we get through the 4th of July before you start worrying about Christmas?” Yoonjae said as he flipped a burger on the grill.

            “Yoonjae, we’ve got to start planning! If we’re going to have a giant display spanning _all three_ of our yards, we need to start now! You saw how much time it took Ashley to carve all those polar bears and penguins last year!” Sven said, reaching for the ketchup.

            “Please Yoonjae!” Paige whined as Imani placed a hot dog on her plate.

            “I had hoped that with this little alliance you three had worked out, we could take it easy on the Christmas contest this year.” Yoonjae said, defeated.

            “Good luck with that!” Amal laughed as she scooped potato salad onto Sven’s plate.

            “Some things never change.” Imani laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've started and finished in who knows how long! I've had major writer's block for a really long time. So, I'm really glad for the opportunity and inspiration to actually get something written! 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are always appreciated! Constructive criticism is also encouraged! Seriously, it helps me become a better writer when I get feedback on what the readers like or hate!


End file.
